The Labyrinth
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: What if Sarah never called Jareth to take Toby away, what if it was her stepmother but Sarah had to go after Toby. And what if Sarah fell in love with Jareth during the Labyrinth, would Sarah be able to finish the Labyrinth and save Toby? JarethXSarah, M
1. Chapter 1

**  
><span>The Labyrinth<span>**

**Summary-**

What if Sarah never called Jareth to take Toby away, what if it was her stepmother but Sarah had to go after Toby. And what if Sarah fell in love with Jareth during the Labyrinth, would Sarah be able to finish the Labyrinth and save Toby? Will Jareth let her? Will her heart let her?

**Chapter one-**

I was in the park trying to learn my lines for the play 'The Labyrinth' that we were putting on at school, I had gotten the part of the heroin. I was in my costume that I had made for the part, and I felt really pretty in it. I stretched and looked over my lines again, hoping that I would be able to remember them this time. I slipped the book back into my back pocket and looked up the hill where my trusty sheep dog was sitting on a bolder. I closed my eyes and got in character, I then ran up the hill and stopped just in front of the bolder.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…" I stopped talking as my mind was drawing a blank on the next line. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. . ." I tried again hoping it would come to me, when it didn't I sighed and took out my script and opened it to the page and read the words. "'You have no power over me.' Why can I never remember that line?" I asked myself. Just then thunder rolled across the sky, I looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful white owl perched on a tree limb. I stared into the mixed matched eyes of the owl, one was brown and one was blue.

My dog barked and startled me as another round of thunder sounded. "Oh, Merlin." I said smiling at my dog who wagged his tail at his name, the clock bells went off and I spun around and gasped. "Oh no, it's 7 already! We have to get home or Karen will have my head!" I cried then took off running, "Come on Merlin!" I called over my shoulder. Merlin jumped off the boulder and ran after me as it started pouring. When we got home I see Karen staring on the porch glaring at me.

"It's about damn time you got home." She snapped and I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I said.

"You always seem to 'just loose track of time'." Karen said, "Well, come on in." she said then stepped out of the way. I started up the stairs with Merlin still following me. "Not the dog!" she screeched and I stopped and looked at Merlin.

"But its pouring!" I said.

"I don't care! I don't want that filthy dog in my clean house!" she said and I sighed biting back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Go into the garage Merlin." I said and he gave me a begging look, "Please just go into the garage." he turned and walking into the garage. I looked up at Karen wondering why she was being extra bitchy before walking into the house soaking wet, the first thing I heard when I walked in was Toby crying and instantly had my answer.

"Oh, Sarah. There you are." My father said, "We were worried."

"You are an hour late, and now we are late." Karen said and I sighed.

"I said I was sorry, I lost track of time." I said.

"Me and your father rarely go out-" Karen started.

"You go out every weekend!" I blurted out without thinking and Karen glared at me.

"Let me finish!" she snapped at me and I shut my mouth, Toby was still screaming. "We only ask you to baby sit since you never have anything to do like a normal teenager would." She suddenly turned to look at my dad and Toby, "Can't you shut him up! He is giving me a head ache! I wish those goblins I keep hearing you talk about," She said looking at me, "Would come and take him away right now!" Karen screamed then stormed out of the room. I looked at my father who looked like he was trying to find something to say, I walked up to him and took Toby.

"Go, I'll take care of Toby." I said, he smiled a relieved smile.

"We'll be home a little after midnight, and please make sure Toby isn't crying when we get home, we wouldn't want to give Karen another headache." he said then walked after Karen. I looked at Toby who was still crying and bounced him on my hip as another round of thunder sounded and I sighed. If this storm went on through out the night there would be no way that I could get Toby to go to sleep. I realized that I was getting Toby wet and sighed.

"Lets go get changed and put you to bed." I said walking up the stairs into her parent's room and put Toby in his crib before kissing him on the head. I walked out of the room, leaving the light on since I would be back to read him a story after I got changed. I walked into my room and quickly changed into some dry clothes when I noticed something strange, Toby had stopped crying. I ran out of my room and into my parent's room seeing that the lights were out. For a second I entertained the thought that the storm had knocked the power out before the fact that the hallway light was still on killed that thought. I cautiously walked into the room and tried to turn the light on but the switch was already up.

I ran over to Toby's crib and saw something under the blankets, I reached for the blanket hopping that Toby was under it. I gripped the blanket and pulled it out of the crib, but nothing was under it. I hear some snickering and turned to try to find the source. I see nothing, but things kept moving out of the corner of my eyes so I kept turning to see if I could see anything.

I jump and scream when the white owl from the part flies into the closed balcony doors trying to get in. Something brushes against my back, I turn to try and see what it was but I saw nothing. I was really freaking out, I was about to cry. Suddenly the balcony doors fly open, I cover my eyes from the wind and rain. When I open them a handsome man with spiky blond hair is standing in front of me, his eyes are what really caught my eyes, they were the same as the owls.

"Who are you?" I ask before the answer pops into my head, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" I said and he smirks but says nothing. Why was he here? Where was Toby? Had he taken Toby? But why? Just then I remember why Karen said she wanted the goblins to take Toby away.

"I want my brother back!" I said but knew he wouldn't just hand him over to me, I was really going to become the Heroin in the Labyrinth.

"What said is said." the Goblin King said, I knew he was talking about what Karen said, Karen should be here demanding Toby back. Karen should be the one about to run the Labyrinth not I!

"But I didn't-" I started to try and explain but the Goblin King interrupted me.

"You may not have been the one to say the words, but you are the one who want the baby back." The Goblin King said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"You know very well where he is." The Goblin King said and he was right, I did know where he was, he was in the Goblin King's castle which was in the middle of the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City.

"Please bring him back, please." I pleaded, his eyes softened for a second before hardening again, he knew exactly what I was doing. I was trying to start the challenge of the Labyrinth, his duty was to accept the challenge.

"Sarah," He started his voice cold, but had a hidden warmth to it, "Go back to your room, play with your toys and costume, learn your lines. Forget about the baby." he said shocking me, he was not suppose to try and stop me.

"I-I can't." I said, I couldn't leave Toby there to become a Goblin, Karen would kill me if I let her precious baby stay in the Underworld where she had sent him.

"I've brought you a gift." The Goblin King said making a beautiful crystal ball appear in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked instantly drawn to it.

"It's a crystal, nothing more." He said then turned the crystal to the right a little and I saw my self dancing in a beautiful ball gown with a man in a mask, "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" Of course I wanted it. "Then forget the baby." He said just as I was about to reach for it. Toby appeared in my mind and I knew I couldn't forget about him, I put my arm down and away from the crystal.

"I can't. Can't you see that I can't" I said and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath before taking on the character of the Heroin of the Labyrinth, "I appreciate what you're offering, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared." I said and the Goblin King's eyes hardened even more, and I could see he was trying everything he could to get me to not take on the challenge of the Labyrinth.

"Sarah," He said, his voice hard and cold, it made me shiver in fear. The crystal that he was holding turned into a snake and I gasped, "Do not defy me." He threw the snake at me and I screamed. I threw the snake onto the ground in between us, the snake turned into a goblin holding some fabric that looked like the snake skin, it laughed at me. I heard more laughter behind me, I turned to look but there was nothing there. "You are no match for me." The Goblin King said and I turned back to face him.

"I need my brother back." I said and the Goblin King sighed and I knew that he had no other choice but to accept the challenge, he turned and I noticed we were now at the edge of the Labyrinth, fear and adrenaline was running through my veins. I see a beautiful castle in the middle of the Labyrinth, I felt drawn to it.

"He is there in my castle."The Goblin King said, sounding as if he really didn't want to say those words, but since they were part of him accepting the challenge he had to say it.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" I asked the castle taking my breath away.

"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's to late." He whispered in my ear, worry evident in his voice, and I almost did turn back. He had one more line to say before it was to late for me to turn back, but I couldn't turn back, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I can't, don't you understand that I can't" I said and he sighed in annoyance.

"What a pity." He muttered, I had a feeling I wasn't suppose to hear that so I just went with one of my lines in the play.

"It doesn't look that far." I said even though I knew it was, but I had to get him to finish accepting the challenge.

"It's further than you think, and time is short." He waved his hand and a beautiful clock with 13 hours on it appeared. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity." He said finishing accepting the challenge and fading out, the look in his eyes made me want to cry, he was scared for me. I didn't even know this man, but he was scared for my safety. I looked over at the Labyrinth and sighed as I thought about what I had just done, I had entered in the challenge to complete the Labyrinth in 13 hours, it would be a miracle if I did it.

"Well, there's no turning back. Hang on Toby, I'm coming." I muttered then started down the hill and toward the entrance of the Labyrinth. When I got there I saw a dwarf peeing in a pond, I stop and turn around for a second embarrassed. I turned back around and cleared my throat.

"Oh! Excuse me!" The dwarf said then turned around, "Oh it's you." he said and confused me for a second before I realized that everyone here would know that I accepted the Labyrinth challenge. He picked up a bug spray and sprayed a beautiful fairie, I gasped when it fell from the sky.

"How could you!" I cried and rushed over to it and pick it up. "You're horrible!" I said and the dwarf turned around and looked at me.

"No I ain't, I'm Hoggle." He said distracting me from the fairie.

"Ow!" I said dropping the fairie after it bit me, taking a nice drink of my blood. "It bit me!" I cried and Hoggle laughed.

"Well, what did you expect?" He asked, I kept quiet not really knowing what to expect.

"I'm Sarah." I said remembering he told me his name, but I never told him mine.

"That's what I thought." Hoggle said turning to spray two more fairies, I stood up holding my bleeding finger.

"Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said spraying another fairie.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Where is what?" Hoggle asked.

"The door." I said knowing this was getting us know where.

"What door?" Hoggle asked spraying another fairie.

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" I said taking a line from they play.

"Not if you ask the right questions." Hoggle said and looked as it he were waiting for me to say my next line.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" I asked and he turned to look at me with a smile.

"Ah! Now that's more like it. You gets in….there." He said pointing to a door that I knew wasn't there before, it opens and we just stare at it."You really going in there, are you?" He asked, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have to." I said as we both took a step towards the door. I stepped into the Labyrinth, I looked both way wondering which way to go. The left looked like it was used more often then the right, I should probably go right since it was best to take the path lest taken, or so I believed.

"Cozy isn't it?" Hoggle asked startling me, he laughed then stood in front of me. "Now, would you go left, or right?" he asked.

"They both look the same to me." I said, and they kind of did look the same.

"Well, you're not going to get very far." Hoggle said and I sighed then looked at him and got back into my character, this was good practice for the play.

"Which way would you go?" I asked.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." He said and I sighed trying to stay in character.

"If that's all the help you're gonna be, you can just leave." I said in character, Hoggle huffed at me.

"You know your problem? You take too much for granted. Take this Labyrinth, even if you reach the center, you'll never get out again, Jareth will make sure of it." Hoggle said and I sighed knowing he was right.

"I-" I stared almost braking character, "That's your opinion." I said getting back in character. Hoggle narrowed his eyes at me then turned and started to leave the Labyrinth.

"Well it's a lot better than yours!" He said.

"Thanks for nothing Howart!" I called purposefully messing up his name, since that is what my character would have done.

"Oh! It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you. Yeah." He said slamming the doors behind him. I sighed, I was alone once more. If this was how my character in the play acts then she was just a spoiled brat, maybe I should start acting as myself and not her. I turned to the right and started the Labyrinth, knowing that the Goblin King was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
><span>The Labyrinth<span>**

**Summary-**

What if Sarah never called Jareth to take Toby away, what if it was her stepmother but Sarah had to go after Toby. And what if Sarah fell in love with Jareth during the Labyrinth, would Sarah be able to finish the Labyrinth and save Toby? Will Jareth let her? Will her heart let her?

**Chapter two-**

I was walking down the long corridor of the Labyrinth, the same one I had started on about ten minutes ago, "What do they mean "Labyrinth"? There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just goes on and on." I leaned up against the wall and looked at my still bleeding finger that was starting to hurt, I ripped off a piece of my shirt and bandaged my finger. I then looked back down the corridor and got the feeling that there was more than what I was seeing, I just wasn't allowing myself to see it for some reason. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking for granted that it does." I said then pushed off the wall and started running down the corridor. When I got tired I leaned up against the wall and slid down. "What am I missing?" I asked myself still getting that feeling.,

"'Ello." I heard a small voice say. I looked to my right and saw a little worm right next to me. I looked around to make sure that the worm was the only thing that could have talked.

"Did you just say hello?" I asked.

"No, I said 'Ello, but that is close enough." The worm said and I smiled at him.

"You're a worm, aren't you?" I asked and it nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." It said.

"Do you know the way through this Labyrinth?" I asked hopping he would.

"Me? No, I'm just a worm." He said.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"Come inside and meet the Mrs." He said and I looked behind him and saw a small hole in the wall with a little light coming out of it.

"No, thank you. But I have to solve this Labyrinth. There aren't any turns or openings, it just goes on and on." I said and I heard the worm give a little laugh.

"It's full of opening, it's just you ain't seen 'em." He said, I knew there was something I wasn't seeing, that was probably what it was.

"Where are they?" I asked and the Worm nodded his head over to the wall in front of us.

"There's one right in front you." He said and I looked at the wall and noticed that he was right, it was just made to look like one wall.

"I see it!" I cried and jumped up I walked up to the wall then looked right and left and saw the rest of the Labyrinth.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." The worm said and I turned to go right. "Hey! Hang on!" The worm yelled suddenly scared. I backed up and looked at him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Don't go that way! Never go that way!" The worm yelled and I turned and went the other way.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said. After I got through the few turns I was met will I heard a baby crying and looked up over the walls and saw the Goblin King's beautiful castle. "Hang on Toby, I'm coming."

**~The Castle My POV~**

Jareth was sitting on his throne in a room full of noisy goblins, in the middle of the room was a screaming baby. Jareth sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. His mind went back to Sarah, that stubborn yet beautiful girl, why had she insisted on him accepting her damn challenge! Why couldn't she just take his hint that it was to dangerous and that she would get hurt!

Jareth had been watching her ever since she was born, he had watch her grow up into the beautiful woman that she was today. He cared for her deeply, and would do anything to help her, but this was one thing he could not help her with. He growled in anger at her stubbornness and looked around the room. He had to figure out how to calm Toby down. He got off his throne and walked up towards a goblin that was near the baby.

"You remind me of the babe." He said confusing the goblin.

"What babe?" the goblin asked.

"The babe with the power." Jareth said dropping the goblin.

"What power?" Another goblin asked.

"The power of voodoo." Jareth said smirking and the goblins realized he was about to sing.

"Who do?" all of the goblins asked wanting to hear their king sing.

"You do." Jareth said.

"Do what?" The goblins asked.

"Remind me of the babe." Jareth said and the goblins laughed. "QUIET!" he yelled and the goblins instantly stopped laughing. "A goblin babe." Jareth said then laughed, "Well?" He asked when no one else laughed.

"_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use._" Jareth sang gaining Toby's attention.

"_Slime or snails._" A goblin sang.

"_Or a puppy dog's tail._" A second one sang.

"_Thunder or lightning._" A third one said.

"_Then baby said._" Jareth sang pointing to Toby who didn't say anything.

"_Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Put that baby spell on me. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me._" Jareth said picking up Toby and throwing him in the air and catching him again, Toby giggled and Jareth smiled at him.

"_Slap that baby._" A goblin sang

"_Make him free!_" A second one said.

**~Back with Sarah~**

Sarah sighed as she found herself getting lost in the Labyrinth, Toby's crying had stopped and that worried her. She had to find a way to mark where she had been and not, she dug through her pockets hopping to find something. She pulled out some lipstick from when she was trying to figure out what her make-up should look like during the play and smiled. "This will work." She said then bent down and quickly marked which direction she was heading. When her back was turned a goblin popped out form under the block she marked.

"Hey what's going on? It's a writing on the fragging walk walk. Your mother is a fraggin' ardvark!" It cried when it saw the marking on the block, it shook a little fist at her before flipping it over and hopping back into it's hole.

**~The Castle~**

Jareth was holding Toby and bouncing him on his knee while holding a crystal ball in front of them and watched how Sarah was doing. He glared at the goblin as he changed another one of her markings. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. "In 9 hours, and 23 minutes, you'll be mine." He said before going back to watch the crystal.

**~Sarah~**

Sarah sighed as she tired to mark another block and noticed she was running out of lip stick, she unscrewed some more and finished her marking. She stood and walked around a corner, two goblins popped out from under the block. "You got it?" One asked.

"I got it." The other said.

"Good" The first said.

"Shhh!" The second said, they hid back in their hole just as Sarah turned around from a dead end. She looked at her marking and saw it had been changed.

"Oh no! Someone has been changing my marks." Sarah said then looked around and saw no one she turned to try and find another way to go and noticed that the dead end now had two doors with guards standing in front of them. She walked closer to the guards, "What the-? But this was a dead end just a second ago."

"No, that's the dead end behind you." A guard said popping up, up-side down, from behind the shield. Sarah turned and saw he was right.

"It keeps changing! What am I to do?" Sarah asked.

"Try one of these doors." Another up-side down guard said.

"One One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads to…" The first up-side down guard started.

"Ba ba ba bum!" One of the right-side up guards said.

". . . Certain death!" the second up-side down guard said.

"Oooooh!" All of the guards said.

"Which one is which?" Sarah asked.

"We can't tell you." The first up-side down guard said.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, I, uh, we don't know." The up-side down guard said.

"But they do." The other up-side down guard said looking up at the two right-side up guards.

"Oh, then I'll asked them." Sarah said.

"Uh, you can't ask us….you can only ask one of us." The second right-side up guard said.

"It's in the rules. And you should know that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. That's a rule too, he" the first right-side up guard pointed to the other, "Always lies."

"I do not! I tell the truth!" The second right-side up guard said.

"Oh what a lie!" The first right-side up guard said and they laughed.

"He's the liar." The second right-side up guard said. Sarah walked up to him.

"Alright, answer yes or no. Would he," she pointed over to the other guard "Tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

"Uh," The guard looked down at the up-side down guard connected to him. "What do you think? Really?" He looked up at Sarah, "Yes."

"Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death." Sarah said.

"How do you know, he could be telling the truth." The guard said.

"But then you wouldn't be. So if you said yes, the answer is no." Sarah said smiling.

"But, I could be telling the truth." The same guard said.

"Then he would be lying. So if you told me that he said yes, the answer would still be no." Sarah said kind of confusing herself.

"Is that right?" The guard asked the other.

"I don't know. I've never understood it." The other said. Sarah sighed and just took a guess, hopefully she would be right. She took three step through the door and fell through a trap door.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled before the hands that were along the tunnel she was falling down caught her.

"Ow! Help!" Sarah yelled.

"What do you mean "Help"? We are helping. We're helping hands." The hands said forming a mouth.

"But you're hurting me." Sarah said.

"Would you like us to let go?" The hands said and they let her go.

"NO!" Sarah yelled trying to grab a hold of some of the hands there. The hands laughed and caught her again.

"Well then, come on, we haven't got all day. Which way?" The hands asked.

"Which way?" Sarah asked.

"Up, or down?" The hands asked.

"Oh." Sarah said then thought about it.

"Come on! Come on! We haven't got all day. Well it's a big decision to make. Which way do you want to go, hmmm? Yes, which way?" The hands said as if they were having a discussion with each other while also making fun of her.

"Well, since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down." Sarah said felling as if she should go down there.

"She chose down. She chose down?" The hands asked.

"Wait? Was I wrong?" Sarah asked

"Too late now." The hands said laughing then let her go. She fell down into a dark room.

"Ahhhh! AAH!" She screamed on her way down.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
><span>The Labyrinth<span>**

**Summary-**

What if Sarah never called Jareth to take Toby away, what if it was her stepmother but Sarah had to go after Toby. And what if Sarah fell in love with Jareth during the Labyrinth, would Sarah be able to finish the Labyrinth and save Toby? Will Jareth let her? Will her heart let her?

**Chapter three-**

Jareth was sitting on his throne still holding Toby who was enthralled by the crystal that Jareth was holding in his other hand. He was surrounded by many smelly goblins that really needed to learn to bathe. Jareth's face seemed to be in a battle, he didn't know if he should be proud or annoyed like he knew he should be. "She is in the Oubliette." Jareth said, his face set in annoyance like he knew it should be for a runner to have gotten that far in the Labyrinth by themselves, but his voice showed that he was proud. He was proud that his Sarah had been able to get that far by herself, but as the Goblin King he knew that he could not show it.

The goblins around him started laughing that the runner was trapped in the Oubliette, they always found it funny when someone was in the Oubliette. A place where the person, be it a runner or a goblin, would easily be forgotten. Jareth got annoyed that they were laughing at his Sarah, their soon to be queen that he still had to convince to love him. "Shut up!" He snapped at them then realized his mistake, "She never should have made it this far. She should have given up by now." He said trying to save himself.

"She will never give up." A goblin said reaching out a grimy hand towards Toby, Jareth pulled Toby closer to him and farther away from the goblin. He did not want them to dirty Sarah's precious baby brother that she was fighting the Labyrinth for even though she did not wish him there. Jareth looked back into the crystal and at Sarah who was looking around trying to see through the darkness of the Oubliette, he then sighed, he new exactly what he needed to do. He flicked his wrist, twisting the crystal just a little and a image of Hoggle appeared.

"Higgle." Jareth said, he knew the dwarf's name but he just loved messing it up to watch him get mad.

"It's Hoggle." The dwarf said and Jareth smirked.

"Sarah is in the Oubliette, help her out of it and lead her back to the beginning." Jareth said then made the crystal vanish before he heard a response. 'Hopefully she will take my hint and give up and not stray further into the dangers of this Labyrinth.' he thought. "The dwarf is about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll give up when she realizes she has to start all over again." He laughed. "Well, laugh." he said and the goblin's started to laugh causing Toby to start crying. Jareth turned Toby so that he was facing him and started to bounce him on his knee. Toby stopped crying but continued to sniff and Jareth sooth what little blond hair that he had down and smiled at him. "There there, lets not cry."

**~The Oubliette~**

Sarah sat in a dark room where the Helping Hands had dropped her. She was starting to panic a little, seeing as she couldn't see anything, there could be anything in the room and she would have no knowledge of it. Suddenly she heard some foot steps heading towards her. "Wh-who's there?" She asked, her voice squeaking a little in fear.

"Me." A familiar voice said, the person lit a match to light a lantern and showed that it was Hoggle who had spoken.

"Oh, it's you." Sarah said smiling at him then looked around the room she was in, it wasn't actually a room, but more of a cavern.

"Oh, yes well, I knew you were going to get into trouble the minute I saw you, so I've come to give you a hand." He said lighting the lantern, he looked at her and saw that she was looking around. "Oh, you're looking around. I suppose you've noticed there ain't no doors. Only the hole. This is an Oubliette. Labyrinth's full of them." He said and Sarah looked back at him.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Sarah said sounding very interested.

"Don't act so smart. You probably don't even know what an Oubliette is." Hoggle said, well he was right, she didn't.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Yes." Hoggle said then saw the unasked question of what it is in her bright green eyes that seemed to catch the light and glow just like a fae's eyes would. "It's a place you put people to forget about them. What you've got to do is get out of here, and it just so happens that I know a short cut out of the whole Labyrinth."

"No!" Sarah cried out standing up and walked over to Hoggle, "I'm not giving up now. I've come too far." she said then looked around, she would be able to find away out of here and towards the castle, she could feel it, "No, I'm doing okay."

"Of course you are." Hoggle said patting her arm, "But it gets a lot worse from here on in." he said seriously worried for her, he had no idea what Jareth had in store for her and didn't want her to get hurt like so many other runners, she was different.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Sarah asked feeling he was up to something, she had to be on guard if he was trying to trick her.

"Uh, what?" Hoggle asked at her sudden change of attitude, "Well, I am, that all." He stuttered, "Nice young girl, terrible black Oubliette." Hoggle said gesturing around them. Sarah looked around, then at Hoggle and saw his jewelry bag. She figured he like jewelry and could convince him to help her if she gave him some jewelry.

"You like jewelry, don't you?" Sarah asked catching him off guard again. Hoggle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, living in the Underground taught him to be weary of anyone who kept changing subjects like she was doing. He took notice of how much she acted just like a fae more than a mortal from the Aboveground.

"If you help me solve the Labyrinth, I'll give you this." Sarah said showing him her plastic bracelet that she got from the mall a couple weeks ago on a whim. Hoggle looked at it in awe, and Sarah smiled at him. "You like it don't you?" she asked snapping him out of the little trance he put himself in.

"Uh, so, so. . ." He stuttered looking away from the bracelet. Sarah bit back a laugh and covered the bracelet back up.

"Oh, okay then." She said and Hoggle looked back at her and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Tell you what, you give me the bracelet and I'll show you the way out of the whole Labyrinth." Hoggle said and Sarah gaped at him in shock.

"You were gonna do that anyway." She said then laughed.

"Yes, well, that's what would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part." Hoggle said smiling at her and Sarah shook her head then rethought her plan, obviously he couldn't help her solve the whole Labyrinth, that would probably get him in trouble.

"No, I'll tell you what, take me as far as you can, then I'll do it on my own." Sarah said and Hoggle looked to be thinking it over.

"What is that anyway?" He asked pointing towards the bracelet.

"Plastic." She said as if it wasn't a big deal, which really it wasn't.

"Oohhh." Hoggle said then nodded his head and looked around and Sarah looked around too, not knowing what she was looking for, "Well, I don't promise nothing, but I'll take you as far as I can, then you're on your own, right." He asked and Sarah nodded.

"Right." Sarah agreed and Hoggle smiled.

"Right." Hoggle said as Sarah slipped the bracelet off her wrist and slipped it on to his wrist, he looked at it in awe as he walked to a part of a wall. "Cor! Plastic." He said then stopped, "Here we go." He bent down and lifted a door up from the floor and placed it against the wall. He pulled a set of keys from one of his pockets and opened the door still slightly distracted from the bracelet and brooms and some mops fell out. "Ah. Da dum! Damn closet!" He cried out and Sarah hid a laugh as he struggled to close the door again, "Well, can't be right all the time." he said smiling at her as he shut and locked the door he opened it another way and revealed a tunnel entrance. "Ah, this is it!" He said then looked at her, "Come on then." He said laughing, Sarah quickly walked over to him also laughing. "This way!"

The tunnel was full of beautiful glittering rocks, some of the walls were covered in rock faces that caught Sarah's attention.

"Don't go on." One of the many rock faces said startling Sarah.

"Go back while you still can." Another said and half of Sarah started to worry that Hoggle had trick her, while another half found this amusing.

"This is not the way." A third one boomed and Sarah looked at Hoggle's back in worry.

"Take heed, and go no further." A fourth said.

"Soon it will be too late." A fifth said a little too dramatic and Sarah had to bite back a laugh.

"Ignore them," Hoggle said catching Sarah's attention, "They're just false alarms. You get them in the Labyrinth, especially when you're on the right track."

"Oh, no you're not." The fifth said and Hoggle waved his hand at him in a silent way of saying 'what ever'.

"Oh, shut up!" Hoggle said.

"Sorry, just doing my job." The rock face said and Hoggle spun and glared at him.

"Well you don't have to do it to us." He turned back around and continued leading Sarah through the tunnel.

"Beware, for the-" A sixth rock face started.

"Just forget it!" Hoggle said holding up his hand to stop the rock face.

"Oh, please! I haven't said it for such a long time." The rock face pleaded.

"Let him say it Hoggle, please." Sarah said, feeling sorry for the rock face, since all the others got to say theirs.

"Oh, alright. But don't expect a big reaction." Hoggle said sighing.

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not." The rock face said then cleared his throat, "Beware! For the path you take will lead to certain destruction!" The rock face said, "Thank you very much." Sarah smiled at him then noticed a beautiful crystal ball roll by them and Sarah knew who that crystal ball belonged to.

"Uh oh." She muttered as they followed the crystal ball to a beggar.

"Ah. What do we have here?" The beggar asked seeing Sarah and Hoggle, Sarah felt excitement flow through her when Hoggle pushed her behind him and tried to shield her with his tiny body.

"Ah, nothing." He said nervously, hoping that this wasn't who he thought it was.

"Nothing?" The beggar asked, "Nothing?" he asked louder standing up and Hoggle gulped as Jareth pulled off his disguise and seemed angry, "Nothing, tra la la." he said shaking his disguise in front of Hoggle gulped as he knew he was in trouble.

"Your majesty! What a nice surprise!" Hoggle said.

"Hello, Hedgewart." Jareth said messing up his name again, a small smirk played on his mouth when he saw Hoggle start to get mad, but he forced it off before Hoggle saw it. Sarah saw the smirk and bit back a smile.

"Hogwart." Sarah said joining in the game and Jareth had to really bite his tongue to stop from laughing.

"Hoggle" Hoggle growled out.

"Hoggle, are you helping this girl?" Jareth asked getting into his role of the Goblin King.

"H-h-heping? In what sense?" Hoggle asked nervously.

"In the sense that you were leading her towards the castle." Jareth said.

"I was taking her back to the beginning." Hoggle said and Sarah looked at him but said nothing. Jareth looked at his wrist trying to figure out what was on it and knelt down to get a closer look at it. "I told her I would help her, a little trickery on my part, but in actually-"

"What is that plastic thing around your wrist?" He asked not even listening to Hoggle. Hoggle stopped talking and hid his wrist like a small child caught with something they shouldn't have, he then brought it back in front of him and laughed trying to play it off.

"Oh. Oh, this! Oh, my goodness. Where did this come from?" Hoggle asked.

"Higgle." Jareth said standing up while getting back in his role.

"Hoggle." Hoggle muttered but Jareth ignored him.

"If I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth said and Hoggle dropped to his knees and hugged Jareth's leg.

"No, your majesty! Not the eternal stench!" Hoggle begged.

"Oh yes, Hoggle!" He said kicking Hoggle off of him then looked at Sarah and smirked at her, she bit her cheek to stop from smiling at him, Jareth walks over to her and puts his hand on the wall above her and leans over her, Sarah tried her hardest not to blush. "And you, Sarah." He said as his other hand came up to play with some of her beautiful hair, when he was this close to her he couldn't help but drop his Goblin King mask. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth so far?"

"It's," Sarah started then stopped to think about it, her character would have said it was a piece of cake and he would most likely make it more difficult, but she knew it wasn't a piece of cake. "It's difficult." She admitted and both Hoggle and Jareth looked at her in shock. No one had ever admitted that it was difficult. Jareth swallowed and regretted what he was about to do, but he had to as Goblin King.

"Really?" Jareth asked turning away from her and made the clock appear again, showing her that she had only been in the Labyrinth for about five hours, "Lets up the stakes then." Jareth said making time go forward three hours. He would have given her more time instead of taken it, but that was against the rules. She was halfway to his castle and was three hours ahead of most of the runners that usually ran the labyrinth. And he had to take time away from all runners when they got this far.

"Why?" Sarah asked and he stopped taking time away.

"That is just how it goes." He said then turned around and created a crystal ball, "Let's see how you deal with this." He said then threw the crystal ball down the tunnel, it turned into the cleaners and was heading right for them. Jareth quickly vanished, not wanting anyone to see his heart-broken face, he had just had to set the cleaners on his precious Sarah.

"Oh, no! Not the cleaners!" Hoggle yelled.

"The what?" Sarah asked.

"Run!" Hoggle yelled and they began running way from the cleaners. Hoggle tripped over his own feet and fell, Sarah quickly turned and helped him up.

"Oh! You okay?" She asked then saw how close the cleaners were to them, "Come on! Faster!" She cried. They came to the end of the tunnel to find it barred off, Hoggle looked off to the side and saw a part of the tunnel that was blocked off but could be knocked down. Sarah saw him run over to it and start pushing on it, she ran and helped him. They managed to knock it down and watched at the cleaners pass them, Sarah bit back a laugh when she saw that two goblins were working the cleaners.

"Oh!" Hoggle moaned as he got up, "The cleaners! The bog of eternal stench! You sure got his attention!" Hoggle complained then saw then saw a ladder. "Ahh! This is what we need, a ladder. Follow me." He said then began to climb the ladder, something inside Sarah told her to tease him a little.

"I can't trust you." She said and Hoggle looked at her confused, "You were taking me back to the beginning."

"I wasn't." Hoggle said and Sarah but on a disbelieving face, "I told him that to throw him off the sent." Sarah bit back a smile as he took the bait.

"How can I believe anything you say?" She continued to tease him.

"Let me put it this way, what choice do you have."

"You're right" Sarah said, her teasing done with, at least for now. She climbed up the ladder after him.

"See, you've got to under stand my position. I'm a coward, and Jareth scares me." Hoggle said and Sarah was confused.

"What kind of position is that?" She asked.

"No position." He said and Sarah laughed quietly to herself. "That's my point. You wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the Bog of Eternal Stench. It's, it's, ahhh, yuck!" Hoggle cried.

"Is that all it does is smell?" Sarah asked curious.

"Believe me, that's enough. But the worst thing is if you put so much as on foot in the Bog of Eternal Stench you'll smell bad for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off." He said as they made it to the top of the ladder, he pushed the door and sun light flew into the tunnel. "Ahh, here we are then." He said then climbed out of a pot and into the Labyrinth, further than she had been. "You're on your own from now on." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
><span>The Labyrinth<span>**

**Summary-**

What if Sarah never called Jareth to take Toby away, what if it was her stepmother but Sarah had to go after Toby. And what if Sarah fell in love with Jareth during the Labyrinth, would Sarah be able to finish the Labyrinth and save Toby? Will Jareth let her? Will her heart let her?

**Chapter four-**

"Ahh, here we are then." He said then climbed out of a pot and into the Labyrinth, further than she had been. "You're on your own from now on." He said. Sarah climbed out of the pot and looked around, she looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said and started to walk away.

"That's it?" He asked having expected her to try and convince him to help her any further like all the other runners, he had a protective hand over his jewels since that was the first place that all the other runners went for.

"You've helped me as best as you can, and I don't want you getting into any more trouble than I have already gotten you in. We wouldn't want you going head first into the Bog now would we?" Sarah asked smiling at Hoggle who smiled back at her. Sarah looked around, "Now, there's the castle. Which way should I try?" she asked herself. She saw a very old man walking towards them, he had a live chicken as a hat and Sarah looked at him with a confused face on. The old man sat down then noticed her and Hoggle.

"Ohhh." The man said.

"Hmmm?" Hoggle asked and looked around wondering what made him say that.

"A young girl." The old man said and Sarah felt awkward.

"Who? Who? Who?" The hat asked. The old man looked at Hoggle.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"My friend." Sarah said and Hoggle looked at her in shock, never has anyone called him a friend.

"Oh, what can I do for you?" The old man asked.

"I have to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Do you know the way?" Sarah asked.

"Ah." The old man said.

"Ah." The hat said and Sarah and Hoggle shared a look.

"Eh?" The old man asked.

"Eh?" The hat copied.

"Oh, yes. Huh. You want to go to the castle?" The old man asked and Sarah nodded her head annoyed.

"How's that for brainpower, huh?" The hat asked and Sarah chuckled.

"Be quiet." The old man snapped at the hat.

"Ah, nuts." The hat said.

"Sometimes the way forward is also the way back." The old man said.

"Aye! Will you listen to this crap!" The hat said and Hoggle sighed.

"Will you please be quiet!" The old man snapped at the hat.

"Alright." The hat said.

"Okay?" The old man asked.

"Okay." The hat said.

"Alright." The old man said then opened his mouth to say something.

"Alright, sorry." The hat said and the old man looked annoyed.

"Finished?" The old man asked there was a pause where he waited to see if the hat would talk again, when the hat said nothing the old man opened his mouth to speak to Sarah and Hoggle.

"Yes." The hat said and the old man sighed in annoyance but ignored the hat.

"Quite often, young lady, it seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact-" the old man started.

"We are." The hat finished.

"We are." The old man said annoyed while glaring up at his hat.

"I'm not getting anywhere at the moment." Sarah said looking at Hoggle.

"Ha! Join the club." The hat said then heard some soft snoring, everyone looked to see that the old man had fallen asleep. "I thank that's your lot. Please leave a contribution in the little box." The hat said gesturing to a little box it was holding. Sarah sighed and took off a plastic ring that she had found in the park one day and dropped it in the box before turning and walking away with Hoggle beside her.

"You didn't have to give him that. He didn't tell you nothing." Hoggle said as they left the area.

"I know." Sarah said.

**~ The Castle~**

Jareth was setting in his office with Toby in his lap, he was feeding Toby a bottle of milk, after he made sure it was human milk and not fae milk. He sighed then smiled at Toby as his curious baby blue eyes gazed up at him while he was looking around the room. Jareth sat back and watched Toby.

"Will this be how it feels to take care of mine and Sarah's children?" He asked himself. He smiled softly at the thought of Sarah having his children, of both of them taking care of the children, him teaching the children, her singing them to sleep. He closed his eyes and let that fantasy play out his his mind with a small smile on his face. Toby made a noise and Jareth opened his eyes to look at the baby, he was done with his bottle and was waiting to be burped. Jareth made a cloth appear and put it over his shoulder before he picked Toby up and laid him on his shoulder. He got up and walked over to his window to look out over the Labyrinth as he burped Toby.

Usually he would have a goblin do this, but he didn't want them to dirty Toby, he wanted Sarah to see how well he could take care of a child. Once Toby burped he brought him from his shoulder and whipped any spit up from his mouth then sat down on the window and made a crystal appear in his hand. Toby made a happy noise as his sister appeared in the crystal, she and Hoggle were getting closer to the castle. Toby made a grab for the crystal and Jareth smiled at him.

"Yes, that is your sister, she is on her way here." Jareth said as Toby took hold of the crystal, Jareth let him hold it as both his hands went around Toby's waist. As soon as Toby took hold of the crystal, the crystal image changed to show the woman who dared call herself his mother, she was yelling at his father and throwing stuff at him. Suddenly Sarah ran into the scene and picked Toby, who was scared and crying, up and quickly left the room.

"Shh, Toby, it's okay. I'm here, nothing will harm you while I'm around." Sarah said soothingly, sounding just like a mother would, Toby stopped crying and rested his head on her shoulder and looked up at her with bright, wet, baby blue eyes. "That's a good boy." Sarah said as she walked into her room, she sat down on her bed and held out a teddy bear to him. "Would you like to play with Lancelot?" Sarah asked, Toby took the bear and Sarah smiled at him as the crystal went blank.

"Sarah looks after you just like a mother would, to you she probably is your mother." Jareth muttered as Toby played with the crystal. Jareth looked back over the Labyrinth deep in thought.

**~The Labyrinth~**

Hoggle and Sarah were walking through the Labyrinth, both in deep thought. Hoggle looked up at Sarah and asked the question that had been on his mind. "Why did you say I was your friend?"

"Because you are. You may not be much of a friend, but you're the only one I've got here." Sarah said then heard what sounded like something galloping, "Do you hear something?"

"Oh." Hoggle said then shook his head.

"No? That's alright." Sarah said and turned a corner.

"Friend, huh? I like that. I ain't never been no one's friend before." Hoggle said. A loud growl was rang through the air and caused both Sarah and Hoggle to jump. "Oh! Good-bye!" Hoggle yelled then took off way from the sound.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Are you my friend or not?" Sarah asked turning to look at Hoggle's departing back, Hoggle stopped and turned to look at her, obviously afraid.

"No! Hoggle ain't no one's friend. He looks after himself, like everyone. Hoggle is Hoggle's friend!" He said then ran away. Sarah looked after him in shock.

"Well, he did say he was a coward." She muttered then turned back towards the sound. She gulped then took a cautious step toward the sound, "Well, I'm not afraid. Things aren't always what they seem in this place." She looked around a corner and saw a hug beast like creature hanging upside down, some goblin guards were holding sticks with some blind Parana like things that they were using to hurt the beast.

"Try this on for size, you big Yeti" one of the guards said.

"We got you now, fuzzball!" Another said and they laughed.

"If I only had something to throw." Sarah muttered and the beast looked at her then howled. A hand sized rock rolled up to her and bumped into her feet, she looks at it then pick it up.

"Bit him on the teriyaki! Saki to him! Saki to him!" A guard said laughing. Sarah glared at him and aimed the rock at his helmet, she threw it and spun his helmet around so that he couldn't see.

"Oh, what happened? Who turned out the lights? I can't see?" The guard asked then turned toward another guard and hits him so that the creature on the stick bit that guard.

"Hey, why'd you bite me?" The guard asked.

"Who bite who?" The blind guard asked.

"Why'd you bite me?" The other guard asked again.

"I can't see! I can't see!" The blind guard cried. Another rock rolled up to Sarah, she picked it up and threw it at a guard.

"We're under attack! Retreat!" The guards yelled.

"Oh, my aching tushi!" One cried as it got bit. Sarah laughed and stepped around the corner and up to the beast. The beast growled at her, unsure if she was going to hurt him too.

"Now stop that." Sarah said putting her hands on her hip as if scolding a child.

"Yarrgh! Hmm?" The beast asked in the middle of a growl.

"That's no way to treat someone who's helping you." Sarah said.

"Hmmm." The beast said.

"Don't you want me to help you down?" Sarah asked turning her head so that she could look at him right side up.

"Ludo down." The beast said.

"Ludo? Is that your name?" Sarah asked and the beast nodded his head.

"Ludo." The beast said again.

"Oh, you seem like such a nice beast. Well, I certainly hope you are what you seem." She said then looked around to find away to get him down. She saw the end of the rope tied to a tree branch and ran over to it.

"Ah, ah." Ludo moaned trying to untie himself.

"Just hang on. I'll get you down. Just a second." She said as she untied the knot, "Careful, you may fall on your head." she said as Ludo fell and hit his head. "Oh! Are you okay Ludo?" Sarah asked running up to Ludo.

"Oh, ah, huh?" Ludo said looking around before looking at Sarah, "Oh. Friend?" he asked and Sarah smiled at how cute he was, she reminded him of a wild thing from the book _Where the Wild Things Are._

"That's right, Ludo. I'm Sarah." Sarah said.

"Sarah." Ludo said then noticed the robe was still on him, he lifted his foot to get it off, but it stayed on him.

"Oh, here, let me help you." She said getting the rope off his foot as Ludo lost his balance and fell on his butt. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Sarah. Sarah friend. Yeah!" Ludo said then went to leave.

"No, wait. Just a second." Sarah said and Ludo looked at her, "I want to ask you something."

"Huh, what?" Ludo asked.

"Do you know the way to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked and Ludo looked around as if trying to remember which way to go.

"Hmmm, ah, uh." He said then looked at her, "No."

"You don't know either? I wonder if anyone knows how to get through this Labyrinth." Sarah said.

**~Hoggle~**

Hoggle was walking through the Labyrinth towards the beginning of the Labyrinth, taking all the right turns and tunnels all while muttering to herself. "Get through the Labyrinth? Get through the Labyrinth? One thing's for sure, she'll never get through the Labyrinth. At least not with out my help." Hoggle muttered. Hoggle knew all of the secrets of the Labyrinth, he had to, to be able to trick the runners to going back to the beginning like Jareth always ordered him to do. He had to know just the right turns and secret passages to be able to get to the runner to lead them back to the entrance.

No one ever asked if he knew the way to the castle, no one ever assumed that if he knew the way back to the beginning that he might know the way towards the castle. Of course if anyone ever asked him that he could never show them the whole way to the castle, because that was against the rules. He could give them a little help and get them out of a tricky spot, like the Oubliette or the forest that was right outside the junk yard that was the outskirt of the Goblin city, but he could do no more than that.

He stopped and looked back to where he left Sarah, no one also had never called him a friend. He looked at the plastic bracelet then to his bag of jewels. No one had never not tried to bribe him into take them to the castle. But Sarah _had _called him her friend, she _had_ not tried to bribe him, she was different, and he had just left her there all by herself to face the dangers of the Labyrinth. He looked back up at the way towards Sarah and the forest. He may not be able to lead her to the castle, but nothing in the rules did it say that he couldn't be with her on her trip. He smirked and took off running towards Sarah, his only friend.

Jareth appeared from the shadows and watched him run towards Sarah, he did not like how Hoggle was getting to close to Sarah so fast. He would have to put a stop to this, Sarah was to be his, no one else's. Jareth turned and vanished back into the shadows and back into his castle to think up of a plan.


End file.
